


Friday Night Funkin' but with dialogues

by Emmaihatethisnamesystem



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Character banter, Gen, Light-Hearted, They're so cute together i can't, character dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaihatethisnamesystem/pseuds/Emmaihatethisnamesystem
Summary: It's the game, but with context and character banter
Relationships: BF/GF, Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175





	1. Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> I'm don't wanna assume names, so bf and gf will just be called BF and GF

BF has had a crush on her since they were little kids, it was love at first sight for him. She was the prettiest and the coolest, just an amazing gal. For his ninth birthday, she made him a doll, and even today he kept it under his hat, along with a bunch of condoms (this is actually canon). He'd confess to her at multiple occasions but for the longest time, she didn't felt the same way, they stayed good friends though. Still, they'd flirt with each-other for the funsies. 

Slowly but surely, she developed feelings for him too. It was a long process of building a strong bond based on trust and mutual respect which won't be featured in this story.

When she finally said 'I like you too', he jumped from joy. It was the happiest he's ever been. He tried to kiss her but she stopped him.

"I can't, not now."

"Huh?" he frowned, confused.

"Trust me, it's for your own good. If you kiss me now my dad will probably kill you."

It was the first time she mentioned her dad, and he's never seen her parents before, so he was taken aback.

"...okay Imma need you to explain."

  
  
They sat together and she said that her father was none other than this legendary demon rockstar who has recently retired. Married to an international superstar, also a demon.

"You're a demon?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." she looked down, feeling terrible for hiding it for so long.

"No no! It's okay! It's just..." he scratched his hair. "You don't look like a demon."

Just as he said that, her skin turned purple and her eyes became black with two glowing red pupils, a dark aura emanating from her. BF was stunned.

"...Oh that's hot." he blushed.

She giggled and turned back to her human form, blushing too.

"Thanks, you're cute too."

A short moment passed where the two of them bashfully looked away.

"So," she went back on topic. "dad will probably want to test you, to see if you're 'worthy of me'." she rolled her eyes, clearly this wasn't the first time this happened. "And knowing him, he-"

She was cut off by the sound of BF's phone buzzing. She sighed as he took it out of his pocket. He had a text from an unknown number: a date and an address, along with an ominous:

[Face your doom or die a coward. You will NEVER fuck my daughter.]

Creepy for sure, kinda weird too, but not surprising, her dad was a demon after all. Who knows what kind of stunts he could pull.

"This is so embarrassing, I'm so sorry." GF shook her head.

"Okay...?" he put his phone back in his pocket. "So what, I have to fight him now?"

"In a sing off to the death yes." she casually said.

He blinked twice, pleasantly surprised by that (but again, he is a rockstar). BF would rap in his free time, made a couple of tracks, and he did entered friendly rap battles with his friends. But he knew this was different this time. He was kinda nervous but no way in hell will he show weakness in front of his girlfriend. Plus, chicks dig confidence. He stood up and smiled.

"Heh, let's do this! I'll show him that I'm the best boyfriend ever!"

GF was touched by the fact he was understanding and willing to go through this for her, but she could tell he was forcing his confidence a bit. She smiled and stood up beside him.

"Don't worry, we have a few days before the fight." she held his hand. "I'll train you, I know my dad's style of singing by heart."

He smiled and gently squeezed her hand, smiling.

The two of them went to an old theater. GF brought giant speakers from her house (carried them by hand, which to him was so fuckin' hot) and sat on the biggest one after handing him a mic.

"You look so cute right now."

"Aw, thanks babe!"

He felt his heart explode at his new pet name. Because of that, he stumbled a bit when his training began. But eventually, he got a hold of himself and made some good progress. Training with her was so much fun, they even sang a duet together at the end.

"I so wanna kiss you right now."

"When you win, I'll be expecting more than just a kiss." she raised an eyebrow, smirking.

He blushed, not really knowing what to say.

"...Two kisses?"

They laughed. Of course he knew what she was talking about, and oh boy what a great motivation it was to do his best.


	2. Week 1

The day of the battle, GF went to pick up her soon-to-be boyfriend early and the two of them went to the old theater, which was where the sing off will be held. They waited together and just as they were about to partake in some cute romantic shenanigans, the door slammed open, fog covered the floor and in walked her father.

"No couple banter on my watch." he sternly said as he joined them on stage.

"You literally do it all the time with Mom." GF frowned.

"That's different Sweetie." he said in a softer tone before glaring at BF. "So, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me." he mimicked the way he said it, keeping up his confident front.

"What's your name?"

"Dad! He's been my friend since elementary school, I talked about him many times!" she hit him on the arm (she was sitting on the speaker so they were at the same level). 

"Right, him." he nodded, looking at him up and down. "You must like him for his personality."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't fit your demon beauty standards, do I have to wear an open vest with no shirt on?"

GF gasped and looked back and forth between the two men. Her dad laughed.

"You've got guts kid, I like it." he picked up a mic. "But will you be as ballsy on the battlefield?"

'This is still a sing off right?' BF thought as GF turned the music on.   
  


Being an ex-rockstar, the two of them obviously couldn't compare their singing quality-wise, but that didn't matter. What matter was keeping up the pace he was setting for him to repeat. The first two rounds were easy and BF forgot about the pressure he felt at first and got really into the music. Third round was when shit got real, and he almost broke the flow a few times, still he got the hang of it as the song went on. Then he did something unexpected. As the dad was singing, BF jumped in and sang a transition before his turn came up. The dad was pleasantly surprised and his smile grew bigger. He even followed him on that and also sang transitions for his turn.

When it was over, the two of them stared at each-other in silence for a moment. Finally, the dad laughed out loud.

"In my years of experience in sing off's, this is the first time someone prioritized the song overall instead of trying to throw off their opponent." he looked at his daughter. "I'm guessing the transitions were your idea."

"We worked on it together!" she quickly said, wanting to make sure her boyfriend got the credit he deserved.

"So~ can we date now?" BF asked.

"...Yes-"

The young couple looked at each-other, their face lit up with happiness.

"-for now."

"Huh?!" the both looked back at him.

"Dad, what do you mean by that?" GF asked, she knew the answer but really didn't want it to be true.

"Well, before I came here, I wrote an ad to put a bounty on your new boyfriend's head, just in case he runs away like a coward." he took out his phone. "And it seems like-Oh man look at that." he tapped a few times. "I just sent it."

"Dad~! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Oh but you'll always be my cute little devil Sweetie!" he pinched her cheek and she slapped his hand away.

"An ad, for a sing off right?" BF asked for clarity-sake.

"Duh, for what else?" he looked at him like he just asked the stupidest question ever. "Nothing more destructive than the power of music."

"You know most parents would ask for my financial situation, or if I go to college."

"Why the hell would I care about that? Besides, a sing off is the best way to reveal one's character." he smiled. "And kid, you're good." he looked at GF. "Don't come home too late okay? Love you Honey." he kissed the top of her head.

"Love you Dad." she smiled.

He walked passed BF, who stood still with an unbothered expression to look cool (and it worked!). He soon stopped walking, the two of them facing opposite directions.

"But now, let's see if your victory wasn't just because of my dear daughter's help."

"Heh," he casually shoved his hands in his pocket. "they can all come at me, I'll take them down!"

"Not scared huh?"

"'Course not, she's worth every fight I'll go through."

He didn't speak for a moment, he reminded him of when he started dating his wife and had to go through a similar, bloodier process. Good times. He smiled and left.

BF quietly sighed and noticed GF looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He blushed at how cute she looked. She hopped down the speaker and cupped his cheeks, pulling him into a sweet kiss and almost lifting him up (the height different between them was noticeable to say the least). He kissed her back and just like that, his worry of having a bounty on his head disappeared. Already it was all worth it.


	3. Week 2

For almost a week now, BF received no creepy messages. Which was cool since now he and GF could enjoy their new couple status to its full extent: going on dates, kissing, holding hands, doing the sex, all that jazz. But it was his first relationship, so of course he was nervous.

Like right now for example, he struggled to initiate conversation via texts. The fact that they were now a couple made everything they do together feel different to him. He's been staring at his phone for who knows how long now.

"Come on dude." he ran a hand through his hair. "She knows you, she knows what's up."

He gave himself a little slap then finally send it. Before putting his phone aside and walked away like it wasn't a big deal.

[u up?]

She replied soon after and he jumped back to his phone when he heard the little 'ding'.

[It's 4pm]

"Fuck!" he shouted as he finally noticed the rays of sunlight peeking through his closed blinds.

  
  


Because they didn't know when or where bounty hunters would come out to get his ass, the couple would go to the old theater everyday to practice. And today, dark clouds were starting to cover the sky. Not liking this at all, the two of them packed their thing and hurried to the exit. Something that brought them closer was their shared fear of thunder and they could tell that it was gonna strike tonight.

But as they rushed through the hallway, they heard noises behind them. They stopped and looked back. It was getting late, that plus the clouds, they couldn't see very well. GF squeezed her boyfriend's hand for comfort. Suddenly lightning struck outside, illuminating the room for a brief instant, during which they saw a tall monster right in front of them.

"AAAAAH!!!" they hugged each-other.

"AAAAAH!!!" the monster screamed, as startled as they were before falling back.

Their eyes began to get used to the darkness and it was then that they realized that the tall monster was actually two little monsters. Or were they two regular kids in disguises? Hard to tell. One skeleton, one pumpkin head.

  
"Who are you two?!" BF asked as they stood up.

"And what are you doing here?" GF added.

"We're here for the spooky battle!" the skeleton cheerfully exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"For spooky month!" the other said, mimicking his friend.

"We're in June." 

"Spooky month~!" they chanted together, doing a little dance.

"You're here for the battle?" GF raided an eyebrow. "Why would two kids take on a bounty?"

"We need money for our spooky party!" the pumpkin one said.

"For spooky month~!" he friend added.

"Well, if you're here for a battle," BF smirked, grabbing his mic. "you better have brought your A game. I'll go easy on you kids." lightning struck and he flinched. "...but let's make this quick." he mumbled, gripping his mic.

"Okay~!" they said as the skeleton hopped on the pumpkin's shoulder.

GF set up the speakers and the two kids threw a cd at her, the tracks they'll be rapping to. BF discreetly told her to turn the music louder than usual so they could concentrate on that more that the thunder. She'd still shiver in fear and he'd be tense every time it struck, but thankfully it didn't affect his performance. Which was a good thing because those kids were on a whole new level. The bars they dropped really mirrored their eccentric personalities. It was shorter than last time, with two tracks instead of two, but the difficulty of it all compensated for that very well.

  
After the music stopped, the two kids hung their head down, a sad look on their face.

"Ow~ we lost~!" then they looked at each-other. "Wanna go get ice cream? Yeah~! Spooky month~! Bye~!" they waved before hopping away. "Let's play again soon!"

"Uh, sure." he waved back. "Only if your parents allow it."

"That was amazing!" GF went up to him, holding his hand.

"Heh, anything for you babe." he winked, just then thunder struck and the two of them yelped and hugged each-other. "Now let's get the hell out of here!"

She intensely nodded.

They went back to his place and cuddled all night for comfort.


	4. Week 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma take some liberties on this one, I just find this take on Pico hilarious. His week is my favorite in the whole game 💖

BF was chilling in his room when he got a dm from someone he didn't follow. It was from a guy named "Pico" or as his @ said: "PicofucksxXx". BF cringed and looked at what he sent him. It was a picture and he was ready to throw his phone away and wash his eyeballs but then he realized it was just a picture of a gun. Frowning in confusion, he checked out this guy's profile. He followed lots of people but had little followers. And according to his post, he had some issues. There was also a link to his soundcloud-

"Oh that's it, makes sense now." he nodded to himself before moving on with his day.   
  
  


The couple has just went on a lovely evening date downtown and was now going home, holding hands and smiling. They were waiting for the subway and there was no one around except for this one guy staring at them, but they ignored him and kept chatting.

"Hey asshole!"

They turned around and thanks to their quick reflexes they were able to catch the mic that's been thrown at him, and the cd that's been thrown at her. They looked back at the guy and noticed the speakers beside him. They understood the situation and it was then that BF recognized him. Well, he recognized the gun in his hand.

"Oh, Pico right?" he pointed at him as him and GF walked up to him.

"Damn right! Hope you're ready to bite the dust bitch!" he said with a smirk.

"You know him?" GF asked.

"The soundcloud rapper I told you about."

"Oh yeah~ him." she nodded.

"You..." Pico hesitated. "You listened to my tracks?"

"Not really actually."

"Well that'll be your biggest fuckin' mistake dude! You could've come prepared!" he pointed his gun at him. "Now bring it!"

"Let's do this." BF casually said as GF walked up to the giant speakers.

"Wha-You got some balls!" Pico exclaimed. "I have a fuckin' gun!"

"To be honest, the gun gives me very little dick energy." GF said.

"What the fuck?!?!?!"

"Bruh," she looked at the cd. "your first track is literally dedicated to you, it's your name on the title."

"It does sound like you're compensating for something." BF said, remembering all his cringy posts talking about how 'badass' he is.

Pico gritted his teeth.

"I'm not allowed to hurt her. But when I'm done with you," he looked at him. "Imma plug you full of holes!"

"I bet you never used that thing in the first place." GF said as she sat on the speakers.

"I did FYI, to save my school from shooters!" he looked worked up by the subject, or maybe was it his fragile masculinity. "I killed them all and I'll do it again too!"

"Sure you did."

He growled before looking back at BF.

"Your girlfriend's mean!"

"I know, I love her." he smiled, looking lovingly at her while she blew him a kiss.

GF turned the music on. When Pico started to sing, BF was taken aback.

'Ow shit wait, it actually goes hard!'

Of course, his surprise didn't affect his level and he almost flawlessly kept up with him. At some point, he was so into it that while it was Pico's turn, he backed him up with some vocals. When the first song was over, they just laughed before the second track came up. The two guys felt a certain musical alchemy between them and so as the battle continued with the other two tracks, it began to be less about beating each-other and more about just having fun. By the third track, BF wasn't hiding his surprise anymore and would make the kind of face you'd make when the music really goes hard. And Pico appreciated it, he even did the same when BF's turn came up.

  
"Yooooo!" BF exclaimed when the battle was over. "That was fire!"

Pico chuckled. Despite losing, he looked happy.

"Aw thanks man. Worked hard on it."

"Bro seriously," he put a hand on his shoulder. "drop soundcloud and put that shit on spotify!" he took a step back, thinking. "Well actually, you could add some stuff to some of the tracks."

"Oh yeah! Bro your ad-libs on Blammed?! That shit was cool!"

"Dude! We could work on that!"

"Like...a collab?"

"Yeah!"

GF was a bit baffled at how these two have just become best friends with the power of music. Still, she smiled. 

"You guys could use my Dad's old studio." she said, the boys suddenly looking at her with big eyes. "He doesn'r use it anymore, and my Mom has her ow."

"...BRUH LET'S GOOOO!" the boys said at the same time, looking at each-other, hyped to say the least and jumping up and down.

GF couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, we'll work on it when I'm not battling for my girlfriend." BF pointed at him with a big smile. "Meanwhile, you try and work on that fragile masculinity issue you got."

"What the fuck?!?!?!" Pico shouted.

Just then, the subway came (after a few dozen went by during the battle), and the couple hopped in, waving goodbye at their new friend.


	5. Week 4

GF was chilling, laying on the couch, texting her friend Carol while ignoring her dad's rant about how unworthy this human was of her. Sometimes he'd shake her up while shouting "Don't you see?!" which only made her roll her eyes. Geez, from the way he talked shit about him it's like BF killed his dad or something.

"Oh by the way." he changed the subject, suddenly calm. "Your mom's coming back in town."

"Really?!" she suddenly looked at him with a big smile.

It's been ages since she's seen her.

"Yeah, I told her about your new boyfriend and-"

GF's dropped and she quickly went to her contacts to call BF, she needed to warn him before-

Suddenly, the front door was kicked open and a booming voice resonated throughout their house. The dad looked ecstatic, GF however looked nervous.

"HONEY~ MOMMY'S HOME!"

"Oh shit." 

BF stood on the sidewalk, looking around him in slight confusion. GF just called him and without explanation told him to go to this specific street. The one near the town's famous bridge, with a beautiful view of the ocean. It was the longest bridge in the world - inaccurate - long enough to listen to three tracks, of 1:36 mins, of 1:45 mins and of 2:04 mins - that however is terrifyingly accurate. Just as BF wondered why they would put this in the bridge's description, the loud sound of engine rapidly came closer. He turned over to see a limousine pulling up, driving like a maniac as it turned around the corner. On top of the hood was a tall lady. Before he could fully process such a sight, the lady grabbed him by the head and picked him as the limo passed him. It all happened so fast, BF didn't even scream.

The lady tossed him on top of the limo and by pure luck, he landed on his feet. In his unshakable confidence, he made it look like it was totally on purpose. Just as they went on the bridge, the shone shone on the two of them and BF could finally get a good look at the lady. And he recognized her right away, she was a world-wide known pop star. He just remembered she was married to GF's dad, so...

"Hey mother-in-law." he casually said, hands in his pocket.

"Polite, good." she smiled, showing her fangs. "But you're not in-law material yet!"

Just as she said that, another limo pulled up and rolled beside them, on top of it was a bunch of smiling demons, dancing in perfect sync. Then GF pulled up too, still sitting on top of the speakers as she stayed between the two cars. BF looked down to see wheels attached to the speakers. He didn't understand it but simply shrugged it off as some demon magic stuff.

"Hey babe!" she waved, speaking louder because of the wind. "Sorry I couldn't warn you, I was kinda taken by surprise too!"

"It's cool baby!" BF said then gestured to the smiling dancing demons. "What's up with those guys?!"

"Oh those are my mom's henchmen and backup dancers!"

"There's no music though!"

"They're very dedicated to their job!"

He nodded, he respected the hustle.

"Hey pipsqueak!" GF's mom called out, making him face her again. "Focus will you? We haven't even started."

GF tossed him a mic.

"From what my dear hubby told me, you're good." she put a hand on her hip, smirking. "But I am of a whole other level, so I hope you're ready."

"Aw, he talked about me?"

She let out a 'heh' then gestured her daughter to played the CD.

The first track was a song GF's mom has made a long time ago, but never released. It was originally a duet between her and her husband and it was their last collaboration together before he retired. It was too dear for her heart and so she never released it. Playing it now, she just knew BF would never sing it the way it was meant to, she would trick him into failure. But when the chorus came up, he sand it with her. Of course, being the professional that she is, she didn't show it, but she was shocked for sure. How?! 

Just as she asked herself this question, she knew the answer and glanced at her dear daughter. There was no way she knew she'd chose this song for this impromptu battle. She told her this song was precious and one of a kind, yet she shared it with her boyfriend.

When the song was over, BF and GF smiled at each-other. It reminded her of the way her and her husband would look at each-other.

"Okay what is up with that lovey-dovey look?"

"That's our song." BF said.

"No, that's MY song."

"Yeah I figured. But we'd listen to it all the time when we went out during summer."

"We'd sing along to it too!" GF added, smiling ear to ear. "There's so many memories in this song, it makes me happy just listening to it!"

Her mom pursued her lips, then she smiled.

"Alright, I see how it is." she said. "Emotionally, I can say you two have it. But need to remind you that, without the singing skills, it means nothing! So let's get back to it!"

"I don't see how that correlates but-okay." BF mumbled as the second track started.

The second track went okay. The third one is when shit hit the fan. Right from the start, BF almost lost it as it didn't waste any time for the song to go really fucking hard. He made lots of mistake and could feel his brain on the brink of breaking. He'd catch his breath when it was the lady's turn, but was never completely ready when came his. GF started to worry, but she still trusted him. And she was right to do so, in the end, BF won. Well, 'survived' would be more suited in this situation but don't tell him that.

As soon as the final track was over, the limos reached the end of the bridge and stopped. BF was out of breath, sweating a bit with his head hung down.

"Just...Just as I thought..." he looked up at her with a smirk. "Too easy."

GF chuckled while her mom smiled.

"You fought good pipsqueak, I'll let you go on this one." she went up to him and kicked him off her car. "But don't think this is over, we'll see you soon~. Love you sweetie~!" she waved at GF as the two limos drove away.

"Love you too mom~!" GF waved back.

Now alone, she hoped off the speakers and went to her boyfriend who was struggling to stand up. She helped him up and kissed his on the forehead.

"You were amazing." she softly said.

"Heh, like always." he smiled, though she could tell he was very tired.

She looked towards the setting sun in the horizon, its orange light cast onto the bridge, the town and the ocean water.

"Say, I still have the CD." she smiled at him. "What do you say we ride to the beach while listening to Satin Panties?"

"That's what it's called?!" BF exclaimed.

"Right!" she pointed at him. "I never told you what the song is called!" she laughed.

"We all the moments we had to this song I really thought it'd be something more wholesome!"

"A simple matter of perspective really." she casually shrugged.

She helped him unto the speakers, sitting side by side, and they rode across the bridge once again. Truly a romantic picturesque moment.

"Say," BF asked, looking down at the speakers. "how does this thing works?"

"Oh some demon magic stuff."

"I knew it!" he raised his fists in the air.

He sounded so proud of himself, GF couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
